Bokura no Gash Bell! -Reto Fanficker de los 15 Días-
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Aquí subiré los fanfics que haré del reto fanficker de los 15 días, el tema principal de dicho reto será mi fanfic "Bokura no Gash Bell!", espero que les gusten n.n/
1. Plateados Como la Luna -Día 1-

**RETO DE LOS 15 DIAS: "BOKURA NO GASH BELL!"**

 **Día 1: "Drabble de tu personaje favorito"**

 **Nombre: "Plateados como la Luna"**

 **Personaje: Zeon Bell**

* * *

 _"_ _PLATEADOS COMO LA LUNA"_

En la sala de entrenamiento, dentro del Castillo Raiku, un joven de 13 años con cabellera peligris y ojos violetas brillantes se encontraba entrenando junto a una chica.

-¡Te estás ablandando, Kurumi! – Exclamó el peligris mientras le lanzaba un Zakeruga.

- _¡Feishirudo! –_ Dijo invocando su hechizo para cubrirse. - ¡Estás muy herido Zeon, ya no quiero lastimarte! – Exclamó mientras corría hacia él y lo atacaba con una bola de fuego.

-Tsk, en ese caso… - Zeon desvió la bola de fuego alargando su manto, después aprovechó la cercanía de Kurumi para tomarla del brazo y colocar su mano en el pecho de ella. - _¡Zakeruga! –_

Al momento de que el impulso del ataque la empujó Zeon soltó su mano, haciendo que chocara contra la pared con fuerza y cayera al suelo de golpe.

-Ay… - Murmuró sobándose la espalda. - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, mocoso idiota?! –

-Dijiste que no querías herirme más, así que decidí terminar con el entrenamiento. – Dijo con tranquilidad mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Eres lo peor Zeon! – Exclamó irritada mirándolo.

Zeon soltó una carcajada y se teletransportó hacia su habitación, una vez adentro sacó ropa limpia mientras llenaba la tina de su baño personal. Pasó media hora para que terminara de ducharse y saliera vestido con un short una playera desmangada blanca, habían estado todo el día entrenando y ahora era de noche.

Arrojó la toalla húmeda hacia el sillón para acercarse a la enorme ventana de su habitación, miraba fijamente la Luna que resplandecía con hermosura, iluminando sus cabellos plateados ligeramente húmedos.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Zeon tiene el cabello como un anciano. – Dijo Gash mirando el cabello plateado de su hermano._

 _-¡Cállate, Gash! – Exclamó molesto mientras lo golpeaba. – Solamente es que saqué el color de cabello de padre. – Se excusó._

 _-Sí, pero él ya es un anciano. – Afirmó Tio con burla._

 _-¡Tú cierra la boca, maldita plebeya de quinta! – Exclamó mirándola con amenaza._

 _-¡¿A quién le dices plebeya de quinta, maldito viejo decrepito?! – Reclamó la pelirroja con fuego en sus ojos._

 _-Repite eso, mocosa. – Amenazó Zeon soltando a Gash para caminar hacia Tio._

 _-Ya, ya, no peleen. – Interrumpió Kurumi metiéndose entre ambos para retener a Zeon del pecho. – Tio no es una plebeya, Zeon. –_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La defiendes?! – Exclamó sorprendido mirándola. - ¡Ella me-…! –_

 _-Además. – Interrumpió mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa. – A mí me gusta tu cabello. –_

 _-¿Qué? – Murmuró confundido. - ¿Enserio? –_

 _Kurumi asintió, Tio la miró confundida. - ¿Por qué te gustan las canas de ese malhumorado? – Preguntó mientras se ganaba una mirada enfadada de Zeon._

 _-Porque es un color muy bello. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Son plateados como la Luna. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Plateados como la Luna, ¿eh? – Murmuró mientras miraba la Luna e inconscientemente acariciaba su cabello. – Kurumi es una tonta. – Dijo dirigiéndose a su cama para recostarse y dormir bajo la luz de la Luna…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Hace unos días vi un reto de 15 días en una página fanficker, así que decidí tomarlo, por lo que elegí a Bokura no Gash Bell como tema principal del reto :3 así que aquí estuvo el primer día, espero que les haya gustado C:**

 **Descubrí que soy mala con las drabbles, estoy acostumbrada a las historias largas XDDD igual no tomaré el reto necesariamente en días, lo iré haciendo así como la inspiración llegue XD**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Noche de Baile -Día 2-

**RETO DE LOS 15 DIAS: "BOKURA NO GASH BELL!"**

 **Día 2: "One-shot de tu pareja favorita"**

 **Nombre: "Noche de Baile"**

 **Personajes: Gash Bell y Kurumi Allen**

* * *

 _"NOCHE DE BAILE"_

A cuatro años de la coronación de Gash como rey, en el Castillo Raiku, una celebración importante se llevará a cabo…y ahora mismo, el monarca del Makai se encontraba en el ensayo.

-No, no, no, no, ¡NO! – Dijo repetidamente con irritación A-Su. - ¡No lo está haciendo bien, Majestad! –

-Unu…lo siento… - Murmuró Gash retrocediendo unos pasos tembloroso. – No-No puedo hacerlo…es muy difícil… -

-¡Eso es porque no pones atención, Gash! – Exclamó Zeon exasperado. - ¡Te lo he mostrado ya muchas veces y no te lo grabas! –

-Unu, pero tú lo haces parecer muy fácil… - Murmuró mirando a su gemelo con temor.

-Maldita sea… - Dijo Zeon irritado. – Si no fueras mi hermano ya te habría asesinado… - Murmuró entre dientes.

-Ya, ya, no regañen a Gash. – Dijo Kurumi poniéndose al lado de Gash. - ¿Qué más da que lo repitan otra vez? –

-¡Lo hemos repetido más de 30 veces el día de hoy, Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon frustrado.

-Una más no hará daño ¿o sí? – Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¡KURUMI! – Exclamó Zeon en regaño.

-Mo~…yo solo quiero ayudar. – Murmuró haciendo un puchero. – Además, aún faltan muchos días para que sea la fiesta ¿no? –

-No lo defiendas, Kurumi. – Replicó Zeon cruzando los brazos. – Llevamos meses en esto y aún no sabe hacer nada, ¡ya estoy harto! ¡Me rindo! Es imposible que Gash aprenda. –

-¡Zeon! – Lo reprendieron Kurumi y Lia al mismo tiempo.

-Tsk, lo que me faltaba. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – Me voy. – Zeon se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Mo~, que negativo. – Murmuró Kurumi cruzando los brazos. – A veces no entiendo como aguanto a ese gran idiota. –

-Unu…Zeon se enojó. – Dijo Gash algo decaído.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a ensayar. – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Unu, enserio?! – Exclamó emocionado, ella asintió y él la abrazó. - ¡Gracias, Kurumi-chan! –

-Ga-Gash… - Murmuró sonrojándose. – No-No es nada…vamos. –

-¡UNU! – Asintió siguiéndola.

[…]

Finalmente los días habían pasado y la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en unos momentos. Gash vestía un manto blanco largo con una franja roja en el centro y encaje dorado a los lados de dicha franja, tenía puesta una enorme capa roja con el símbolo Mamodo en la parte trasera de color dorado, en los bordes tenía encaje dorado y la sostenía con un broche dorado con la piedra del centro roja, debajo del broche tenía un adorno de oro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, en su cabello rubio estaba su corona de rey de tres picos color roja con encaje dorado y el símbolo Mamodo en el centro.

Zeon estaba usando un manto plateado con un broche azul celeste y una piedra grisácea en el centro, sus zapatos eran los típicos de siempre pero color plateado brillante y en su cabello había una pequeña corona de tres puntas color azul con encajes plateados.

Lia estaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco con bordes dorados que le llegaba hasta los tobillos en campana, sus hombros estaban descubiertos y su cabello rubio largo estaba atado en una media cola, usaba una pequeña corona de tres puntas color blanca con encajes dorados.

Fort estaba usando una túnica roja con bordados plateados, en su cabeza había una corona de tres puntas color rojo con encajes plateados.

Finalmente Kurumi estaba portando un hermoso vestido violeta desmangado de cuello con bordes plateados que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas en campana, usaba un broche violeta oscuro con una piedra de plata en el centro, en su cintura había una faja violeta oscuro que tenía encima un listón grueso plateado que se ataba en moño en la parte trasera, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con una liga violeta y dos mechones al frente.

-Unu, bienvenidos. – Dijo Gash saludando frescamente a los invitados.

-¡GASH! – Exclamó Zeon tomándolo del manto y jalándolo con él mientras el pequeño rey movía frenéticamente sus manos y piernas para liberarse. – Te he dicho mil veces que tu deber está allá con nosotros, no en la puerta. –

-Unu, lo siento, ¡perdóname, Zeon! – Exclamó con los ojos llorosos tratando de liberarse.

-¡Zeon! – Dijo Kurumi parándose frente a él. – No trates a Gash así, ahora suéltalo. –

-No te metas Kurumi, tiene que aprender a diferenciar. – Replicó Zeon.

-Mo~, tu sí que tienes problemas. – Bufó Kurumi separando a ambos gemelos. – Gash, ve al trono y espera la señal de A-Su. –

-¡U-Unu! ¡Gracias, Kurumi-chan! – Exclamó corriendo a toda prisa con sus padres.

-Y tú. – Dijo apuntando a Zeon. – Tienes que aprender a ser más…"Flexible", no puedes andar por ahí amenazando y jaloneando a Gash como si fuera tu mascota. –

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices… - Dijo mirándose las uñas.

-¡Gash no es tu perro, Zeon! – Replicó interrumpiéndolo. – Mo~, eres un bruto total. –

-Tsk, claro, defiende a tu amado. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¡Gash no es mi a-amado! – Exclamo ligeramente sonrojada.

-Sí, claro. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – Kurumi, se te nota a kilómetros, me sorprende que Gash todavía no se haya dado cuenta. –

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡E-Eso no es cierto! – Replicó más sonrojada que antes. – Lo-Lo que pasa es que quieres molestarme… -

-Bah, allá tú si no me quieres creer. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para reunirse con sus padres. – Igual no es como si me importara que te correspondiera. –

-¡Ca-Cállate, Zeon! – Exclamó más sonrojada. – Mo~, enserio, no sé cómo te soporto… - Murmuró yéndose en dirección contraria al peligris.

Después de que el gran salón del Castillo se llenara de mamodos vestidos con ropas elegantes A-Su le dio la señal a Gash, quien asintió y se levantó del trono, caminando al centro de la pista mientras el reflector apuntaba únicamente a él para iluminarlo.

-Unu, muchas gracias a todos por asistir esta noche a esta fiesta. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Como sabrán, hoy se cumplen cinco años de que me convertí en el Rey del Makai, por lo que quise ofrecer esta celebración para conmemorarlo, espero que todos se diviertan y disfruten del baile. – Finalizo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Todos aplaudieron ante esto y A-Su se dirigió hacia el rubio, parándose a su lado con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

-Honorables mamodos que nos acompañan esta noche. – Comenzó A-Su mirando a los presentes. – Estamos aquí para conmemorar cinco años de reinado de su Majestad Gash Bell como un rey amable. – Dijo dirigiendo su vista a Gash, quien sonrió con amabilidad. – Así que, ¿les parece si nuestro monarca da inicio al baile? –

Todos los mamodos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir en señal de aprobación, Gash se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia A-Su.

-Unu…pero no se bailar muy bien. – Dijo mirando al Mamodo.

-No se preocupe, nadie se reirá de usted. – Afirmó con una sonrisa. – Ahora, elija a su pareja para dar inicio a la fiesta, Majestad. –

-U-Unu… - Murmuró tragando saliva.

Gash revisó todo el salón con su vista buscando alguien de confianza, Patie estaba siendo retenida por unos guardias para evitar que se lanzara sobre el rey, el rubio negó ligeramente al ver a la peliceleste, continuó buscando hasta centrar su mirada al lugar donde estaban Tio, Koruru, Kurumi y Reira, sonrió con seguridad y caminó hacia ellas.

-Gash viene para acá. – Dijo Reira mirando al rubio.

-Probablemente venga a bailar con Koruru. – Dijo Tio algo celosa.

-Lo dudo Tio, lo más probable es que quiera invitarte. – Respondió Koruru con una sonrisa inocente.

- _"Gash…por favor…" –_ Pensó Kurumi ligeramente sonrojada mientras lo miraba acercarse. – _"Baila conmigo, por favor…" –_

Kurumi se comenzó a sonrojar cuando vio que Gash se dirigía hacia ella, pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio que aumentaba conforme se acercaba, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza, estaba nerviosa.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash acercándose mientras extendía su mano al frente.

-Ga-Gash… - Susurró Kurumi sonrojada, su mano temblaba levemente pero comenzó a levantarla con lentitud.

-¿Bailarías conmigo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa algo sonrojado. – ¿T-Tio…? – Finalizó.

 _"Tio" Tio" **"Tio"**_... Kurumi sintió que su corazón se partía al escuchar ese nombre y ver el comportamiento de Gash, la pelirroja se sonrojó intensamente y nerviosa aceptó la mano que el rubio le extendía, ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista y el reflector los iluminó a ambos, la música comenzó a sonar con un vals suave y comenzaron a bailar muy juntos con sutileza.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar ver las sonrisas en los rostros de ambos mamodos mientras se miraban a los ojos con un brillo único, su mano se quedó a medio alzar y no pronunció ninguna palabra, se había quedado muda…

-¿Kurumi? – Preguntó Koruru mirándola ahí, inmóvil, en shock, con una expresión deprimida. - ¿Te encuentras bien, Kurumi? –

-Sí, estoy bien, Koruru… - Murmuró tratando de sonreírle.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó Reira mirándola. – No pareces muy convencida. –

-Solo necesito…aire fresco. – Dijo dándose la vuelta. – Las veo después ¿vale? – Se despidió mientras salía a toda prisa del salón.

-¡Kurumi, espera! – Exclamó Koruru, pero fue tarde.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Reira viéndola irse.

La pelinegra salió corriendo al jardín trasero del Castillo, llegando hasta la fuente de porcelana donde se sentó con una mirada deprimida, el agua cristalina de la fuente reflejaba con claridad la imagen triste de Kurumi mientras la ligera brisa movía sutilmente sus cabellos que brillaban con la luz de la Luna.

-Gash… - Murmuró en la silenciosa noche.

Las gotas de agua caían de vez en cuando desde la punta de la fuente ahora que se encontraba cerrada, cada vez que alguna caía se formaban pequeñas ondas en el agua retenida en la fuente, Kurumi suspiró y comenzó a tararear lentamente mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua.

Pocos minutos después se escucharon unos pasos acercándose por detrás a ella, Kurumi salió de su pequeña burbuja y se levantó dándose la vuelta para mirar quién había llegado.

-¡Gash! – Exclamó sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Unu, no deberías quedarte sola en un lugar como éste. – Dijo con amabilidad mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. – Los guardias no patrullan este lugar. –

-Gash… - Murmuró mirándolo fijamente.

-Unu, ¿por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó confundido.

-Quería estar sola… - Respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Unu? – Dijo más confundido. - ¿Por qué? Si querías estar sola ¿por qué no fuiste a tu habitación? –

-Gash… - Repitió mirándolo nuevamente.

-Unu, si quieres yo te acompaño. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Gash…! – Exclamó comenzando a llorar mientras se lanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. – _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las lágrimas no dejan de salir? No quiero llorar…no quiero que él me vea llorar, sin embargo ¿por qué…?" –_

-¿Unu? ¿Kurumi-chan? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo. - ¿Por qué lloras, Kurumi-chan? –

-Gash…yo…yo solo… - Dijo entrecortadamente por sus sollozos. – Yo solo quería convencerme de que no estaba soñado…en el fondo…yo quería…yo-yo quería… -

-¿Unu? – Murmuró viéndola, luego sonrió y la separó de él. - Kurumi-chan, ¿es por el baile? –

-¿Qué? – Murmuró sorprendida mirándolo con sus ojos llorosos, rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas y se volteó. – Yo quería esperar a crecer un poco más…quería enamorarme y ser correspondida y luego…y luego casarme…pero… - Dijo con su voz cortada por los sollozos.

-¿Unu? ¿Y con quién deseabas casarte? – Preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Yo quería casarme…con alguien tan admirable como tú, Gash… - Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. – Pero…eso es imposible…y yo ya lo sabía… -

-¿Imposible por qué? – Preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Porque… - Murmuró volteándose para verlo con sus ojos llorosos.

Ambas miraras se cruzaron una con la otra, la de Gash estaba llena de un brillo espléndido que brindaba seguridad y calidez, la de Kurumi estaba llena de tristeza y soledad, sentimientos que helaban el corazón del rubio. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, solo se miraban fijamente…en ese momento una brisa fuerte comenzó a soplar, moviendo los cabellos de ambos.

-Unu, vamos a regresar, hace mucho viento. – Dijo tomándole la mano con gentileza.

-Gash… - Murmuró mirándolo, la sonrisa que esbozaba simplemente la hechizaba, la hacía sentir querida y amada. – Gash, ¿qué soy yo para ti? – Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Unu? Veamos… - Dijo quedándose pensativo.

Kurumi suspiró ante esto y desvió la mirada. – Olvídalo. – Dijo sacándole la vuelta para regresar adentro corriendo.

-¿Unu? ¡Kurumi-chan! – Exclamó siguiéndola.

Kurumi tuvo que entrar nuevamente por el salón principal para llegar a su habitación, Tio y Koruru la miraron confundidas al verla entrar corriendo apresurada, todo el mundo se confundió más de ver a Gash corriendo detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla.

-¿Gash? – Murmuró Tio mirándolo.

-¿Kurumi? – Dijo Koruru confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó Zeon poniéndose de pie al ver la escena.

-¡Unu, Kurumi-chan! – Exclamó alcanzando a tomarla del brazo, deteniéndola.

-¿Qué…? – Preguntó cortante.

Gash no respondió, solamente la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un beso inocente en los labios, estaba sonrojado y nervioso…todos los presentes los miraron fijamente totalmente asombrados, Kurumi se sonrojó instantáneamente mientras se quedaba inmóvil, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Gash se separó a los pocos minutos, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, olvidando por completo las miradas de todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué…? – Preguntó confundida.

-Unu, porque Kurumi-chan me gusta mucho. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gash… - Murmuró sorprendida, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y lo abrazó con fuerza. – Tú también me gustas mucho, Gash… -

La luz del reflector los iluminó y todos dejaron libre la pista, ambos se sonrieron unos segundos y luego comenzaron a bailar al son del vals juntos, nada les importaba ahora, todos dejaron de existir para ellos, solo estaban los dos en ese lugar…

-Gash, te amo. – Dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo único en ellos.

-Unu, yo también amo a Kurumi-chan. – Respondió sonriéndole de la misma manera.

Ambos se dieron un cálido beso en los labios, no deseaban separarse nunca…ambos continuaron bailando con la compañía de todos mientras disfrutaban de esa mágica _noche de baile…_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Día dos del reto fanficker! Este estuvo un poco más difícil XDDD estaba entre mis dos parejas favoritas: KuroZeo y KuruGa TwT aunque al final terminé eligiendo esta pareja ;w; lo sé, quizás he escrito mucho el KuroZeo, pero KuruGa será siempre mi pareja favorita en Bokura no Gash Bell! uwu espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Después de Clases -Día 3-

**RETO DE LOS 15 DIAS: "BOKURA NO GASH BELL!"**

 **Día 3: "Viñeta de Romance"**

 **Nombre: "Después de Clases"**

 **Personajes: Kiyomaro Takamine & Martel Kanzaki**

* * *

 _"DESPUES DE CLASES"_

-Kiyomaro-kun. – Dijo Martel con una voz suave.

-¡Ah, Martel! – Exclamó Kiyomaro dirigiéndose a la puerta. - ¿Cuándo volviste de tu gira? –

-Recién. – Respondió con amabilidad. - ¿Me extrañaste, Kiyomaro-kun? – Preguntó con una sonrisa algo pícara.

Kiyomaro se sonrojó ante la pregunta y comenzó a rascar su nuca nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada. – B-Bueno…sí. – Respondió viéndola de reojo.

-Ki-Kiyomaro-kun… - Murmuró sonrojándose ante la respuesta.

-Después de todo somos amigos, ¿no? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

El sonrojo de Martel se desvaneció ante aquellas palabras. – Oh, cierto, somos amigos. – Dijo desviando la mirada mientras soltaba un suspiro resignada.

Kiyomaro notó el cambio repentino de humor de la castaña y se confundió. - ¿Sucede algo? –

-No, nada. – Respondió desganada caminando a su asiento.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró mirándola más confundido que antes.

En ese momento el profesor entró, Kiyomaro suspiró ante esto y regresó a su asiento, el cual estaba frente al de Martel. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante clases, algo poco común en ellos. Todo continuó con normalidad hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

-Martel. – Dijo Kiyomaro mirándola. - ¿Almorzamos juntos? –

-¿Eh? S-Sí gustas. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Kiyomaro notó su comportamiento nuevamente pero no dijo nada, solamente sacó su lonchera de su mochila y se puso de pie.

-Vamos entonces. – Dijo ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla.

-Sí. – Asintió Martel sacando su lonchera y levantándose con la ayuda del pelinegro.

Ambos caminaron a la puerta, pero la castaña se quedó parada viendo por unos momentos una banca vacía.

-Es cierto… - Murmuró deteniendo a Kiyomaro. - ¿Y Dufaux-niisan? –

-Se quedó en casa para ayudar a mi madre. – Respondió mirando la banca también. – Fue muy comprensivo, se ofreció por voluntad propia. –

-Ya veo… - Dijo dirigiendo su vista al pelinegro nuevamente. – En ese caso le llevaré un regalo antes de llegar a casa. – Murmuró con una risita.

-Bueno, vamos. – Dijo Kiyomaro continuando el camino, Martel asintió y lo siguió.

Ambos continuaron caminando por el corredor hasta llegar al tope, donde estaban las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza, ambos subieron por ellas y abrieron la puerta para salir al techo del edificio, la brisa era ligera pero agradable, caminaron hacia una banca y se sentaron en silencio un poco alejados.

-Hace un buen clima, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Kiyomaro abriendo su lonchera.

-Sí… - Murmuró Martel abriendo la suya.

Kiyomaro nuevamente notó su comportamiento y suspiró resignado, dejó su lonchera de lado y miró fijamente a Martel, quien se confundió por esto y lo miró de reojo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti. – Respondió el pelinegro. – Has estado muy rara hoy, ¿por qué? –

-No es nada. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eso es mentira. – Dijo cruzando los brazos sin dejar de verla. - ¿Me dirás o prefieres que active el Comunicador de la Respuesta? –

Martel lo miró de reojo y volvió a desviar la mirada algo molesta, suspiró resignada al sentir la mirada fija del pelinegro sobre ella y volvió a verlo.

-Eres un idiota total. – Dijo en un puchero mientras se sonrojaba. - ¿Es demasiado difícil que me mires de manera diferente? –

-¿Mirarte de manera diferente? – Preguntó sin entender sus palabras.

-Olvídalo, es imposible. – Murmuró desviando la mirada harta.

Kiyomaro soltó una risita divertido. – Ya veo, así que era eso. – Dijo soltando una risita.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Kiyomaro? – Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-Nada, es solo que me parece tan tierna la manera en que te comportas. – Dijo con otra risita.

-Eres un bruto. – Dijo tomando sus cosas dispuesta a irse, pero él la detuvo del brazo. - ¿Qué quieres ahora? –

-Martel, me gustas. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró atónita mientras se sonrojaba. - ¿E-Enserio…? – Kiyomaro asintió frescamente. - ¿D-Desde cuándo? –

-Desde hace algún tiempo. – Respondió ligeramente sonrojado. – Pero me daba un poco de vergüenza decirlo, así que estuve callándolo, lo siento. –

-Kiyomaro-kun… - Murmuró más sonrojada. - ¿E-Entonces…e-eso qué significa? – Preguntó nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Mmmm…te lo diré después de clases. – Dijo con una risita. – Ahora vamos a comer que no tarda en sonar el timbre. –

-De-De acuerdo… - Dijo en un puchero, pero obedeciendo.

Las clases prosiguieron normales y Martel no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kiyomaro, estuvo impaciente hasta que finalmente el timbre de salida sonó, rápidamente tomó sus cosas pero se confundió de no verlo en su asiento, estuvo esperándolo varios minutos pero no llegó, así que decidió bajar a la entrada y esperar ahí. Pasó media hora y finalmente Kiyomaro bajó, encontrando a la castaña sentada en los escalones.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacer algo. – Se disculpó ayudándola a levantarse. - ¿Esperaste mucho? –

Martel negó con la cabeza. – Estoy bien, ahora dime ¿qué significa eso que dijiste hace rato? – Preguntó directamente.

Kiyomaro soltó una risita divertido, después se acercó a ella y le acarició sutilmente el rostro. – Pasará entre nosotros lo que quieras que pase. –

-¿L-Lo que yo quiera? – Preguntó sonrojada, Kiyomaro asintió lentamente sonriendo y ella desvió la mirada. – E-Entonces…si yo quiero que seas mi…mi novio… ¿q-qué dirías? –

Kiyomaro rio un poco. – Bueno, no puedo negarme si me lo pide alguien tan linda ¿o sí? – Confesó.

-K-Kiyomaro… - Murmuró sonrojada.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes y después unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, lentamente Kiyomaro pasó sus manos por la cintura de Martel para abrazarla, ella recargó las suyas en el pecho del pelinegro para juntarse más y más mientras profundizaban el beso.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que ambos se separaran por la falta de aire, pero se quedaron abrazados mientras se miraban a los ojos, notando el sonrojo en las mejillas del otro.

-Ki-Kiyoma…no, Kiyo-chan, te quiero. – Dijo Martel con una sonrisa.

-¿Kiyo-chan? – Dijo confundido, luego sonrió y asintió. – Yo también te quiero, Mar-chan. –

Kiyomaro cargó la mochila de Martel junto a la suya, ambos se tomaron de las manos y continuaron caminando hacia su hogar…con paso lento, sin prisa, disfrutando del atardecer, disfrutando de su amor _después de clases…_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí está el día 3 *-* bueno, ahorita estoy visitando a una tía XD pero creo que mañana en la tarde salimos a nuestra casa y otro día entero de viaje X_X así que por mientras actualizo ahora que tengo tiempo XDDDDDD**

 **Gracias a TechnaLux por tus comentarios *-* igual a Hasumin-Chan por los suyos *w* y a Karli Yanniel Shain también uwu sin ustedes nunca hubiera tenido el valor de tomar este reto uwu van 3 de 15, ¡si se puede! *w***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Gracias -Día 4-

**RETO DE LOS 15 DIAS: "BOKURA NO GASH BELL!"**

 **Día 4: "One-shot basado en una canción triste"**

 **Nombre: "Gracias"**

 **Personaje: Zeon Bell**

 **Basado en: "Arigatou" de Kokia.**

* * *

 _"GRACIAS"_

 _Todo el mundo ha perdido algo y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, lo sé por experiencia, aquel día de repente me di cuenta de que te habías ido, dejando solamente recuerdos...el tiempo que perdimos por culpa de mi egoísmo jamás volverá, y…tú tampoco..._

 ** _-Mundo Mamodo, 10 años atrás-_**

-¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! - Exclamó corriendo con diversión una Kurumi de cuatro años. - ¡Te encontré! - Afirmó saltando encima del peligris, quien estaba sentado en el césped leyendo un libro.

-Eres demasiado ruidosa. - Dijo empujándola con el pie tratando de seguir su lectura.

-Mo~, eres cruel. - Dijo haciendo un ligero puchero. - Siempre te la pasas tratándome como si fuera tu sirvienta... -

-¿Y no lo eres? - Respondió tranquilamente sin apartar su mirada del libro.

-¡Estúpido! - Exclamó Kurumi molesta mientras lo miraba con enfado. - ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡ESTUPIDO! -

-Deja de insultarme, mocosa. - Dijo mirándola de reojo irritado. - ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? -

-¡Se suponía que debías decir que somos amigos, idiota! - Exclamó en reclamó sin medir sus palabras. - Yo siento algo por ti pero no lo aprecias...me tratas igual que las demás, ¡se supone que soy especial ¿no?! ¡Yo vivo contigo, duermo contigo, entreno contigo, hago todo contigo! ¡¿Por qué no me valoras?! ¡¿Por qué?! -

Zeon se quedó en silencio, había estado listo para responder a cualquier insulto, pero esa declaración simplemente no se la esperaba, se había quedado mudo e inmóvil...

 _Nuestra felicidad juntos había sido tan natural que las palabras se perdían...y yo simplemente no me di cuenta._

 ** _-Actualidad-_**

Zeon estaba parado en la torre sur del Castillo viendo el atardecer que teñía de rojo a la ciudad...no decía nada, no se movía ni un milímetro, solo admiraba en silencio la puesta del Sol...

 _Es algo estúpido...me siento como un gato abandonado en la calle, observando silenciosamente a las personas que pasan, escuchando gritos silenciosos...completamente solo..._

 ** _-Mundo Humano, 8 años atrás-_**

-Zeon…Gash… - Kurumi, a pesar de su daño, se acercó a ambos chicos. – Yo…realmente lo siento… -

-No, perdóname tu a mí, Kurumi… - Zeon la miró fijamente. – Dejé que mi odio por Gash me consumiera a tal punto que terminé desquitándome contigo…fuiste la única persona que permaneció a mi lado a pesar de que te gritara o incluso te atacara…pero nunca le di importancia... –

-Eso no es cierto, Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró con lágrimas pero sonriendo. – Siempre he dependido de ti…me aferré a proteger a Gash que terminé olvidándome de ti, mientras yo jugaba con él tú estabas sufriendo esos duros entrenamientos y soportando el peso de tu odio…Yo estaba tan feliz viviendo esa vida mientras tú te callabas tu dolor y tristeza, renunciaste a todo lo importante para ti, incluso tus cosas favoritas… ¡Tú has sido el que peor la ha pasado! ¡Siempre te dejaba solo ¿verdad?! ¡Lo siento! ¡A partir de ahora todo será diferente…! ¡No importa lo que suceda, si estás triste o sientes que ya no puedes más, entonces dímelo! ¡Aguantaré el dolor junto a ti, estoy segura que podremos soportarlo juntos! –

-Kurumi… - Zeon seguía llorando y sonriendo. – A pesar de que te ataqué y te lastimé…te obligué a decidir entre alguno de nosotros dos…incluso en esta última batalla te estaba obligando a elegir solamente a uno…podía sentir tus ganas de ayudar a Gash, querías correr hacia él para salvarlo ¿verdad? Aun así…te mantuviste firme a mi lado…soportaste tanto dolor por mi culpa…te dejé sola todo este tiempo, y a pesar de eso…te quedaste a mi lado todo este tiempo… ¡Perdóname…por favor…! –

-Zeon. – Kurumi le sonrió. – No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte… -

-Kurumi-san… - Gash miró a la pelinegra sentada a su lado.

-Cuando la batalla inició, no, mucho antes de que la batalla iniciara, yo ya había decidido mi camino…pero terminé protegiendo a Gash y me olvidé por completo de ti…aun así…tu imagen siempre estaba a mi lado dándome fuerzas para continuar…en el fondo de mi corazón, había algo que me mantenía firme y me daba fuerzas para seguir…Zeon, yo realmente te quiero mucho. – Kurumi besó al chico en la mejilla. – Así que no pidas perdón…porque no existe nada en el mundo…que tenga que perdonarte… -

 _Si pudiera verte de nuevo, aunque sea una vez más, me gustaría decirte solamente una palabra…_

 ** _-Actualidad-_**

-Kurumi… - Murmuró con tristeza mientras miraba el Sol que cada vez bajaba más, sacó un listón rojo que guardaba en su manto y lo miró con firmeza y añoranza, aferrándolo a su pecho con tristeza. – Lo lamento, Kurumi… -

 _Quiero seguir sintiéndote aquí a mi lado, no me importa si incluso me lastimo al hacerlo…_

 ** _-Mundo Mamodo, dos años atrás-_**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi mientras saltaba a su espalda para abrazarlo.

-¡O-Oye…! – Dijo con un leve sonrojo. – No me saltes encima, me asfixias. – Replicó desviando la mirada.

-Mo~, que amargado. – Murmuró cruzando los brazos, pero rápidamente se recuperó y le sonrió. - ¡Toma! – Exclamó extendiéndole una pequeña cajita de plata con un moño blanco.

-¿Hm? – Murmuró tomando la caja confundido. - ¿Qué es esto? –

-Tu regalo. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Ábrelo. –

Zeon la miró confundida por unos momentos pero obedeció, retiró con delicadeza las cintas que cerraban la caja y la abrió, en el interior había un collar de plata con el símbolo del rayo de color plata con una esferita azul en el centro, en los costados tenía unas alas dobles blancas de las cuales colgaban dos pequeños listones blancos.

-¿Un collar? – Preguntó mirando el objeto.

Kurumi asintió. – Lo hice yo, ¿no te gusta? – Preguntó agachando la mirada.

Zeon sonrió ligeramente y le jaló la mejilla derecha. – Eres una tonta, Kurumi. – Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Me-Me duele, Zeon… - Murmuró quejándose, Zeon la soltó y ella sobó su mejilla herida. – Mo~, mis mejillas me duelen por tu culpa. –

Zeon soltó una risita divertido y se dio la vuelta. – Iré a mi habitación, ven cuando estés lista para ir a la recepción. – Dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

-¡Al menos dime si te gustó el regalo! – Exclamó, Zeon la miró con una sonrisa burlona y se teletransportó a su habitación, dejándola sola. – Mo~, Zeon idiota. – Murmuró en un puchero.

 ** _-Actualidad-_**

Zeon miró el collar de plata con el símbolo del rayo alado en sus manos, sonrió ligeramente mientras la luz rojiza del atardecer hacía brillar el collar de color escarlata al igual que los cabellos plateados del peligris.

 _Al menos…aún me quedan nuestros recuerdos juntos para confortarme, así, de esa manera, siempre te tendré aquí junto a mí…_

 ** _-Mundo Mamodo, una semana atrás-_**

-Iro-sensei, ¿cómo se encuentra Kurumi-chan? – Preguntó Gash preocupado mirando a Iro Bernkastel, el padre de Tio.

Iro negó con la cabeza. – La herida es demasiado profunda y el arma que usaron para dañarla tenía una magia negra que anula el poder de nuestros hechizos. – Explicó con pesar.

-¿Kurumi no va a recuperarse? – Cuestionó Zeon asustado.

-Me temo que no, perforaron algunos órganos vitales y sufrió una herida profunda en el corazón. – Explicó dirigiendo su mirada a la herida Kurumi recostada en su cama. – Es sorprendente que siga viva. –

-Kurumi-chan… - Murmuró Gash comenzando a llorar.

-Kurumi… - Dijo Zeon acercándose a ella, se sentía culpable, tenía un fuerte dolor en el corazón, no pudo evitar tomar su mano con fuerza. – Kurumi. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró entre jadeos mirándolo. – Me alegro…estás bien. –

Zeon asintió. – Eres una tonta, Kurumi…mira que lanzarte de esa manera tan imprudente ante ese hechizo Shin. – Dijo tratando de regañarla, pero en su voz había más preocupación que enfado.

-Lo siento, Zeon… - Dijo tratando de sonreírle. – Pero no podía permitir que te hiriera a ti…y antes de darme cuenta…mi cuerpo ya se había movido por sí solo. –

-Realmente eres una idiota. – Dijo con la voz cortada, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y estas empezaran a caer por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué estás llorando, Zeon…? – Preguntó tocando su rostro, el chico no respondió, por lo que sonrió ligeramente mientras lo miraba. – Lo siento…ya no puedo permanecer contigo. –

-¡No! – Interrumpió tomando su mano con fuerza mientras la miraba. - ¡¿No se supone que íbamos a estar juntos siempre?! ¡Tu lugar es estar a mi lado! ¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡No te lo permito! – Exclamó con dolor reflejado en su voz. – Si tú no estás… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? –

-Estoy segura de que…algún día…si te vuelves fuerte y amable…podrás encontrar a… - Sus palabras quedaron inconclusas cuando una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho y el brillo de sus orbes dorados se apagó por completo.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró mirándola, se acercó un poco a ella y se preocupó, soltó ligeramente la mano de la chica y esta cayó con facilidad, las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza y se asustó, inmediatamente se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. - ¡KURUMI~! –

 ** _-Actualidad-_**

-Han pasado siete días y apenas comienzo a hacerme la idea de que no estás… - Murmuró mirando el collar en su mano junto al listón rojo. – Pero todavía, al despertar, me gusta pensar que llegarás a la habitación tan animada como siempre…sonriendo, con amabilidad, esperándome… Incluso Gash ha perdido un poco de la alegría que siempre ha demostrado. –

Una ligera brisa sopló moviendo sus cabellos plateados que ahora le llegaban hasta los hombros, sus ojos violetas estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que retenían, el Sol finalmente terminó ocultándose y en pocos minutos las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo iluminándolo junto a la hermosa Luna menguante de esa noche…

Zeon sonrió de una manera nostálgica mientras sus cabellos danzaban en el viento agradable, levantó su vista al cielo para admirar el brillo de la Luna y volvió a colocarse el collar en el cuello para aferrar el listón rojo que alguna vez le obsequió a Kurumi cerca de su corazón.

-Si pudiera verte una vez más, me gustaría decirte una sola palabra… - Murmuró sin despegar la vista de la Luna. – Siempre estuviste a mi lado apoyándome, queriéndome, ayudándome, salvándome…fuiste la única que se quedó conmigo sin importar lo que sucediera, jamás me abandonaste… -

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas lentamente, y cuando caían de su rostro bailaban en la brisa brillando con la luz de la Luna sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Al fin he entendido tus últimas palabras… - Dijo aferrando más el listón a su corazón. – Yo realmente te quise mucho… -

 _Si pudiera verte de nuevo, aunque fuese únicamente una vez más, me gustaría decirte solamente una palabra…_

-Kurumi… - Murmuró soltando el listón, el cual comenzó a volar lejos de él con la brisa que mecía sus cabellos y hacía danzar sus lágrimas en el aire. – Gracias… -

 _Gracias…muchas gracias, mi linda Kurumi… **que tanto amé.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí está el día cuatro al fin XDDD lo comencé en el camino, y ahorita aproveché para acabarlo XDD espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Creo que no pude adaptarlo muy bien...pero cuando leí "canción triste" no pude evitar pensar en Arigatou de Kokia, sobre todo desde que la conocí en un video GashKiyomaro que encontré en youtube, el cual narraba la vida de Kiyomaro después de que Gash se fue...si, ese video no puedo verlo sin soltarme llorando :'v así que, bueno...espero que les haya gustado un poquito este día (?**

 **Agradecimientos a TechaLux por sus reviews uwu igual a Hasumin-Chan y a Karli Yanniel Shain por los suyos *-* gracias por alentarme a tomar este reto! Espero que ustedes dos también lo tomen :3 esperaré con ansias eso *-***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Los Amigos no Existen -Día 5-

**RETO DE LOS 15 DIAS: "BOKURA NO GASH BELL!"**

 **Día 5: "Drabble Hurt/Confort"**

 **Nombre: "Los Amigos no Existen"**

 **Personaje: Tio Bernkastel**

* * *

 _"LOS AMIGOS NO EXISTEN"_

-¡Maruss! ¡¿Eres Maruss, verdad?! – Exclamó la pelirroja que había subido al barco mientras miraba fijamente al chico. - ¡Soy yo, Tio! ¡Éramos amigos en el Makai! –

-Sí…no me podría olvidar de ti, Tio. – Respondió Maruss dándole la espalda junto al hombre mayor que estaba a su lado.

-Me alegro…he estado muy sola desde que llegué aquí. – Dijo aliviada. – Ni siquiera he encontrado mi Guardián del Libro. –

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó girándose a verla con una sonrisa maligna, asustándola y haciéndola retroceder.

El chico extendió su mano y de ella salió un pilar con pinchos que se dirigió a la chica, quien por suerte logró esquivarlo retrocediendo rápidamente, quedándose confundida y asustada.

-Maruss… - Murmuró. - ¿De verdad eres Maruss…? –

-Sí, así es. – Respondió sin bajar su mano.

-Entonces ¿por qué? – Preguntó asustada. – Éramos buenos amigos… -

-¡¿Buenos amigos?! ¡No me hagas reír! – Exclamó haciéndola retroceder nuevamente. - ¿No escuchaste antes de venir a este mundo? ¡El último que quede en pie se convertirá en el Rey Mamodo! ¡Esta batalla consiste en cuántos "amigos" puedes eliminar haciendo todo lo necesario! -

-Entonces ¿vas a derrotarme…? – Dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Por supuesto, es una suerte que aún no hayas encontrado un Guardián del Libro, incluso los insectos débiles pueden ponerme nervioso si intentan atacarme. – Dijo mirándola. - ¡Perdiste en el momento en que confiaste en mí, Tio! –

Tio comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba sus puños y lo miraba de reojo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr tratando de huir, Maruss solamente sonrió mientras el libro en manos de su Guardián brillaba.

 _-¡Garon! –_ Exclamó el hombre mayor, rápidamente un pilar con pinchos salió disparado de la mano de Maruss y golpeó a Tio con fuerza por detrás.

Tio gritó adolorida mientras era empujada hasta caer del barco hacia el océano, se sentía demasiado débil y lo único que veía desde el océano era la débil luz de la Luna que se infiltraba en el agua.

 _-"¿Por qué…Maruss…?" –_ Fue el pensamiento de Tio antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente mientras se hundía…

 _Maruss tenía razón, en esta batalla los amigos no existen._

 **[…]**

-¡Gash, tú y yo somos enemigos! ¡¿Por qué no peleas conmigo?! – Exclamó Tio apuntándole.

Gash la miró fijamente unos segundos. – Porque eres una buena persona, por eso no quiero luchar contigo. –

 _"Porque eres una buena persona"… "¡Perdiste en el momento en que confiaste en mí, Tio!"… "Por eso no quiero luchar contigo"…_

Tio, conteniendo sus lágrimas, extendió su mano hacia él. – Si tú y yo somos los únicos que quedamos en pie, no importa quien gane, porque el que lo consiga será un buen rey. –

-¡Unu, así es! – Afirmó Gash tomando la mano de Tio.

 _Los amigos no existen, eso lo aprendí cuando Maruss me traicionó…pero existe alguien que puede darte una razón para seguir adelante, alguien que puede darte un mañana feliz…un rayo de Sol que ilumina tu vida._

 ** _Gash, los amigos no existen…pero, aun así, yo quiero creer en ti._**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Día 5 del reto, y le tocó nada más y nada menos que a ¡Tio Bernkastel! x3 Cuando leí Hurt/Confort primero pensé en Dufaux, pero luego de analizarlo terminé decidiendo por Tio, su pasado con Maruss fue algo doloroso y su encuentro con Gash la sanó, así que creí que sería perfecto para el genero *u* espero que les haya gustado Cx**

 **Dedicado principalmente a mi amiga Hasumin-Chan, quien es gran fanática de Tio y le dije que le daría algo...¡Aquí está tu sorpresita! x3 espero que te haya gustado Yu-chan *u***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. Calidez de un Hermano -Día 6-

**RETO DE LOS 15 DIAS: "BOKURA NO GASH BELL!"**

 **Día 6: "Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos"**

 **Nombre: "Calidez de un Hermano"**

 **Personajes: Kurumi Allen y Tsubasa Allen**

* * *

 _"CALIDEZ DE UN HERMANO"_

-¡Onii-san! – Exclamó la Kurumi de 8 años corriendo a abrazar al pelirrojo de ojos dorados y tez pálida que recién estaba entrando a su hogar. - ¡Bienvenido, onii-san! –

-Estoy en casa, Kuru-chan. – Dijo el Tsubasa de 12 años sonriéndole. - ¿Cómo te ha ido cuidando la casa? –

-¡Perfecto! ¡He terminado la limpieza muy rápido! – Exclamó sonriente.

-Eso es bueno, me alegro. – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente. - ¿Qué hay de comer? –

-¡Espagueti! – Exclamó sonriente e ilusionada.

-¿Ahora lo has hecho bien? – Preguntó con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Sí! ¡Ven! – Dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándola con ella a la cocina. - ¡Siéntate! –

-Sí, sí. – Dijo Tsubasa sentándose mientras esperaba que su hermana menor le sirviera la comida. La admiraba desde la mesa con una sonrisa. La figura de Kurumi le recordaba mucho a su difunta madre…su sonrisa, su energía, su ser. Ella era la viva imagen de Noire, y eso siempre le provocaba una sonrisa, sabía que ella era feliz al igual que él. Ahora estaban juntos como familia, ya ninguno se sentía solo en absoluto.

-Kurumi, ¿eres feliz? – Preguntó sonriente.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó girándose a verlo. - ¡Porque estoy con Tsubasa-nii! ¡Y eso me hace la persona más feliz del mundo! –

 _Ella era su hermana menor, ella era su familia, ella era ahora su razón de vivir. No necesitaba nada más, a su lado lo tenía todo…y sabía que ella se sentía igual. Después de todo, esa es **la calidez de un hermano.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Sí...finalmente tuve la oportunidad de continuar esta cosa XDDDD la verdad no se me ocurría nada D: y al final terminé haciendo algo random XDDD elegí a Kurumi con Tsubasa porque creo que no he escrito nada de ellos a pesar de que son hermanos XD y bueno...raro y corto pero espero que les haya gustado XD**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
